


Castamere: The Missing Verses

by Endelyon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rains of Castamere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endelyon/pseuds/Endelyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undiscovered verses of the song, "The Rains of Castamere".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castamere: The Missing Verses

In Castamere’s hall a proud, proud lord

Swore he’d not bend the knee

To a dying man, Lord of Lannister,

In bed at Casterley.

 

Tywin, his eldest, fierce and strong,

Put on his father’s sword

And went with five and twenty men

To humble that proud lord.

 

“Who is this pup, this lion cub,

Who comes into my hall?

With him are five and twenty men –

I’ve hundreds at my call.”

 

Bright tapestries hung on the walls,

Depicting Reynes of old

Rejoicing in their victories

Of which great tales were told.

 

“Go back, go back, tell Lannister

I’ll never bow my head;

Despair! – For I will rule the west

When Lannister is dead.”

 

Candlelight on Valyrian steel

As Tywin drew his sword,

“Here is my tooth, here is my claw,

Here comes your death, my lord.”

  


“He who fights for Castamere,

His bones will rot in the cold,

But he who sides with Lannister

Will have a dragon of gold.”

 

Lord Reyne was proud of his dark hair

Grown long and thick as a bride’s;

His Captain reached out and caught his locks

As his greedy men changed sides.

 

“Lannisters always pay their debts!”

The sellsword Captain cried,

Pulled back Reyne’s head, exposed the throat.

By Tywin’s sword he died.

 

And some still fought for Castamere,

And some fought not at all,

But many fought for Lannister

And blood flowed down the hall.

 

The slates of the roof have tumbled down,

The blood on the tiles and the stain

Of red that drenched the bright tapestries

Are washed away by the rain.

 

 

 


End file.
